pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Odusthegreat/Pocket Planes Strategy Part V: More about plane selecting (and special announcements)
I have talked about this in my posts before, but this will be more in depth of it. For 1 slot planes, Supergopher is obviously the best. The range and speed are perfect and way better than others. However, it is not practical to buy any 1 slot planes as it cannot earn much. For 2 slots planes, it depends. Navigators have a higher speed than Wallaby, but with less range. The profit of both planes are similar, therefore I cannot comment much on this. For 3 slots planes, do not buy Anan. It has a low range, making it non-transatlantic. Buying Airvans are good for starters as you can profit more, but they will soon be outdated. Mohawks are obviously the best, but it costs more and the X10 Mapple Pro is better. Equinox are good too, but the main problem is that it is expensive and not able to land in Class 1 airports. The upside is it’s high speed, range and its light weight, comparing to the Mohawk. For 4 slots planes, Kangaroos are good, but it is very slow. X10 Mapple Pro is obviously the champion of all Class 1 planes. Birchcrafts are nice too and profits more than the X10, but it costs more and a bit slow in terms of Class 2 planes. For the remaining Class 2 planes, once again it depends. Prarjets have a high speed while Aeroeagles have a higher range and capacity. It basically depends on how much you play the game. Pearjet is good for frequent players, Aeroeagles vice-versa. For Class 3 planes, Fogbusters are not bad, they are just expensive. It can profit well when getting the 25% bonus. Once again, Tetras and Sequoias are similarly planes. Tetras efficiency is actually better than Sequoia, but most importantly it depends on your frequency on playing the game. Tetras are fast but with less range while Sequoias are slow but a large range. If you set routes for longer flights, then Sequoias are normally better. That being said, the range of Tetras are good enough normally. Personally, I use Tetras to run Lima-Tokyo. From Lagos, it can go as far to Dhaka once fully upgraded its range (Side note: The cheapest flight from Lima to Tokyo is to via Lagos and Dhaka). Then comes the Cyclones. Though it is expensive, it profits well with the 25% bonus. It can fly NYC to Istanbul once fully upgraded its range. You can skip Cyclone to save up but to get the Cloudliner, but you have sufficient time to gain bux for 2 Cloudliners between Lvl. 27 and 28. Last but not least, the expensive Cloudliners. Good for mass transport with highest speed and range (in common planes). They are truly money makers. Do send these fellas to run the longest flight possible as it takes time to fill up the plane. That’s all I want to say in this blog. Thanks. Announcements is in my next blog. Category:Blog posts